Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a gun sight of a firearm. The present disclosure relates more particularly to a gun sight with enhanced reflective and light collective capabilities.
Description of Related Art
A sight is a device used to assist a user in aligning or aiming weapons, surveying instruments or other items by eye. Sights can be a simple set or system of markers that have to be aligned together as well as aligned with a target. They can also be optical devices that allow the user to see the image of an aligned aiming point in the same focus as the target. These include telescopic sights. There are also sights that project an aiming point onto the target itself, such as laser sights.